


IKEA Is a Terrible Place

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: But Makoto always finds him somehow, Firefighter Tachibana Makoto, Fluff, Furniture Shopping, IKEA, M/M, Police Officer Yamazaki Sousuke, Sousuke gets lost easily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tachibana Makoto and Yamazaki Sousuke have just bought their first home. Makoto decides to take Sousuke with him to IKEA to help choose furnishings and what not to decorate it. Sousuke wants to know where the hell he is, and the poor store attendants are not paid enough to deal with these types of situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	IKEA Is a Terrible Place

\----

They were sitting in Haru's restaurant, chatting and  catching up on the last few weeks of their lives. They had all been ecstatic (well, as ecstatic as Haru could get, which was more of a 'pleased') to find out that Makoto and Sousuke had gotten the house they had been aiming for, and all gave encouragements and congratulations. The tone of the conversation was jolly and light until Makoto had told his plans for decorating the house. Then it had turned worried and a little hesitant.

 

"Ne, are you sure that's a good idea, Makoto?"

 

Makoto looked up from his laptop, tilting his head.

 

"Why not, Rei? I heard IKEA has everything you need to furnish your home, and for cheap too. I'm sure Sousuke won't mind going."

"That's not why, Makoto. Everyone knows Sousuke is awful with directions."

"He's gotten better at that! And what does that have to with this anyway, Haru?"

"IKEA is a big place! Rei and I went in to look for some new rugs, and it took us two hours to find our way out again!"

 

Makoto waved a hand.

 

"That sounds a little exaggerated, Nagisa. I'm sure it's not that bad. And I'll be there. It'll be fine."

\-----

Sousuke was _not_ fine.

 

He had heard the rumors about IKEA, and had been a little anxious about going. But Makoto looked so excited, and he wanted to do it together. Add that to his pride, and he had wound up saying that they would leave first thing Saturday morning. Of course, once he told Rin about it, the asshole had started laughing. Sousuke glared at him.

 

"Oi. Stop being an asshole."

"I can't believe you agreed to this. But you always were whipped as hell, weren't you?"

"It's not my fault. Someone that tall and built should not have that innocent of a face. Saying 'no' to it makes you feel as though you're kicking a wounded puppy."

 

Rin laughed even harder, and Sousuke grit his teeth as the other police officers looked up from their paperwork. He finally seemed to have had enough humor at his expense, and sat up straight. He raised an eyebrow.

 

"If you're worried about all of it, why don't you just tell Makoto?"

"Because he's so excited. And I'll just stick with him. It can't be that bad."

\------

It was that bad.

 

Sousuke mentally kicked himself in the mouth for jinxing himself. And why had he wandered off in the first place?" Oh, right. HE had to go to the bathroom, and didn't want to seem like he was four and ask Makoto to help him find/escort him to the bathroom.

 

_"Are you sure you know where it is?"_

_"I'm sure. The map says there's one around the corner from here. Go on ahead, I'll meet you."_

_"If you say so. I'll be over in the bathroom department when you're done."_

_"Got it. I'll only be a minute."_

 

He tried to rifle through his pockets for his phone, but he remembered that he had forgotten to charge it when he had fallen into bed after the late shift last night. Sousuke slapped a hand to his forehead. And he had left the damn map with Makoto. Whatever. He just had to find an attendant or something.

\-----

After finally finding a bathroom (that was definitely not 'right around the corner', he stopped an attendant, and asked for directions. He must have been making his 'Grumpy Face' (dubbed by Makoto, but he usually didn't mind, because that meant a hug and a kiss to get rid of it) at him, because he seemed more than a little on edge.

 

"W-well, you're in bedding right now, sir. So you have to take three rights, then a left, head straight, and then take another left and the department should be on your right."

 

Sousuke had blinked, but took the offered map and headed off with a grunt and a nod anyway. But that had been at least twenty minutes ago, and he had forgotten most of the damn instructions. Was it two rights or three? Was it a right, and then left, or the other way around? Was it on the left side or the right side? And this damn map didn't help much at all. The Swedish confused the hell out of him. And didn't they use left and right the opposite way that they did? Or was that England?

 

And now he was in what looked a youth furniture department. Where the fuck was he?

\----

Where on earth was Sousuke?

 

He had been waiting in bedding for almost fifteen minutes, before deciding to take actions and search for him himself. And, of course, when he found the nearest bathroom, there was no sign of Sousuke. He began to panic. His friends were right. This was an _awful_ idea. And now he had lost his husband. Jeez, where could he have gone?

 

He had been looking for almost forty minutes when he spotted a store attendant. He hurried over.

 

"I'm sorry, but I'm looking for someone. I think he might have gotten lost."

"Is he tall?"

"Um, yes."

"Black hair, turquoise eyes?"

"Yes!"

"Kind of grumpy expression?"

" _*Sigh*_ Yep. That sounds like him."

"I just gave him directions about fifteen minutes ago. I don't know where he is now, sorry. Maybe you should call over the intercom?"

 

Makoto laughed nervously. Sousuke would never forgive him if he did that. He would just have to look harder.

\-----

Sousuke plopped down on a bench in the food court, thoroughly pissed off. What kind of store was so large it needed its own food court? He felt a newfound respect for Makoto and his dutiful shopping. He might not know how to cook, but he managed to find his way around a store, which was more than one could say for him. He leaned back, and decided to just sit here like a fucking ten-year old waiting to be picked up from school, regardless of what his pride said.

\-----

"Sousuke!"

 

Sousuke perked up from where he had been sitting, looking into the relieved eyes of his husband. Finally, after almost four hours in this hellhole, they could go home. After a large hug, and a happy kiss, Makoto grabbed him by the hand and began leading them out of the store.

 

"Sorry, Makoto. You didn't get to...shop..."

 

He then noticed the full basket he was tugging behind them. Makoto smiled.

 

"Don't worry, Sousuke! While I was looking for you, I managed to get most of the shopping done in the different departments. And anything else we need we can order online."

 

Sousuke grumbled irritably, but allowed himself to be pulled along. He supposed he didn't mind getting lost, as long as Makoto would be there to find him eventually.

\-----

 

 

 

 


End file.
